khorne and such
by misted figure
Summary: sorry for posting this, i really ment to post the edited virsion, i will as soon as i find time, once again i am sorry
1. prolog

this is my first ficcie, so please r&r, i really what to know what you think of it thx ^_^ (oh ya mind my spelling)  
  
Dissclamer: I do not own warhammer ((as much as I wish I did)) but all the characters are my own.  
  
Khorne the end of life on earth!   
  
In all life there is death, in all death there is life, but in his case there is no death, he is the recanaration of the Chaos Blood god Khorne, but we will get to that later. He grew up on a small planet known as earth, it was out of the imperium's reach no one knew it existed, it had been living with humans on it for around 65,000,000 years, and it was in the year 2003 AD, we had no insight to the galactic wars that where going on between the races of old, he was just a normal boy with two really good friends, and girl and a home to live in, he didn't live with my parents, he lived with with my girl friend Amanda, my girl friend, he had lived with her because, he hated my parents and he couldn't live with either of them, he still loved them but they couldn't get along at all, and Amanda's parents didn't mind if he was there, as long as he was good and went to school everyday, witch he did, mostly..... I didn't mind it. His girl, Giovanni, was the best, she was so much like him it was scary, they liked the same things, disliked the same things, they could tolerate each other, he loved her with all his hart, naturally her parents hated him, he couldn't stand them himself but they hated each other, "He was from the wrong side of the tracks" they said, but Gio didn't listen, she loved him as much as he loved her. He would have asked her to marry him but they where to young, only 16, oh by the way his name is Cris Leary, he about 6' tall short black hair, he of the average build, most people say he was the average kid, except for his birth mark, It was in the middle of his chest it was shaped like the symbol of Khorne the Blood God. Now on earth Khorne is a god in a game called Warhammer, it was cooked up from some guy, no one believed him when he said that the game was based on real life, but for some reason Cris believed him, the mark on his chest is not to different from your birth mark, only the fact that is glows a faint Crimson sometimes, when he is in a fight, witch happens a lot, for some reason he likes to fight, I think it makes him feel powerful, and that there is something that drives him to fight, Gio doesn't like his birth mark, but she ignores it, so in all his life was going ok, until the day it came crashing down around him, this is where his story begins. 


	2. the beginning

Now you wont under stand any of this unless you read the last one right before this one ((mind the spelling))  
  
Dissclamer: I do not own warhammer ((as much as I wish I did)) but all the characters are my own.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was a cold and quiet day in the small town of Carleton Place, Ontario, Cris had jest started his trip home from his dad's house, he went there to get some more of his stuff, he had only a backpack left and it was now on his back, he was in high hopes, his birth day was tomorrow and Gio had something planed for the two of them, he was also happy because he did not have to go back to his dad's place to get stuff, Mandy gave him the free room and he was out on his own, Cris passed the Giant Tagger, he was now in the open field of the wool growers, all day there was a strange black cloud above it. As he walked Cris watched the cloud, it started to part, and a black ship flowed down towards the earth near him, Cris watched in aw as the ship landed about 20ft. The back hatch began to open down words, creating a ramp, 6 Khorne Buzerkers stepped onto the ramp, they had there guns at the ready. Cris stumbled back at the site of these massive figures, around 6'6 and covered heavily in Red Power armour, they all fixed there gaze on cris, the lead one spoke out in a demonic voice "are you the one called Cris Leary, the reincarnation of the all mighty Khorne?" at the sound of Khorne's name the other marines bowed. Cris didn't know what to say, he stubbled away from the ship some more, he noticed something crawling around there feet, Bloodletters. There was a loud boom over head as another ship landed, his one was blue and it didn't have the skulls and spikes, like the other one, on the new ship there was a big U, the ramp came down and ten Blue warriors in the same type of armour as the other men, Cris started to run towards home as the Marians started to open fire open each other, a red warrior started to run after cris, in his power armour, he was catching up with ease, before cris started to run he saw two blue marines die, one in a showed of bullet fire and the other one's helmet was blown apart by a well placed shot, the warriors brans and blood splattered over the ship and his fellow warriors. The buzerkers howled as they charged towards the marines, shot rang as men fell at the chaos ship a single warrior stepped onto the ramp, his armour was like the rest only he was showed in a cloak that had only a hood ans coved his chest, in his hand he held a long sword, of a dark matter, in his other hand he held a Ax the blade of the ax was that of a demons head, it gave off a dark-Crimson Glow, the new warrior charged into the fray, and that was the last thing cris saw before the warrior in red that was chasing him was blown away by a shot from the blue ship, Cris had recognized as a Thunderhawk. Cris regained his scenes, after being covered in the red marines blood and entrails, Cris started to run again he cleared the field and kept running, he made it to Julian street, before he had to stop for air, he could hear the fight behind him, they where closing in on him, he could hear, shouts behind himself, it was the same red marine that knew hin name before, he started to run again, He made it into Mandy's yard, and stoped quickly, two red marines where closing in on the front door, Cris has panic stricken' he knew Gio, Mandy, Moose, Kyle, David and Matt where inside waiting for him 


	3. another part

Now you wont under stand any of this unless you read the last one right before this one ((mind the spelling))  
  
Dissclamer: I do not own warhammer ((as much as I wish I did)) but all the characters are my own.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A bolter shot rang over head, cris dropped in time to see the first marine's head explode and a hail of blood brans and skull all over the driveway and the second marine. Cris turned to see the shooter, he was a Blue marine, the second red marine and fired a volley os bolter shots into the blue marine, he fell and tossed his bolter over to Cris. Cris knew what he had to do the red marine had turned his sights over to him now, cris propped his gun up and squeezed the trigger sending I volley of deadly bolter shells into his assailant, the marine fell and the sound of the gun shots rang in the night air, everybody ran out side, moose was leading the charge, when they got out of the house cris had gotten up and collected all the weapons, there were 3 chain-swords, two with chaos symbols, one plane, 3 bolters, again two with chaos symbols. Cris handed David a Chain-sword as well as Kyle and Matt, he handed one bolter to Moose. And kept to for him self. "Now we have to hold them off for the night, Gio look on there belts for anything useful, there should be a grenade dispenser, and Amanda, I kneed you to help her, we wont be able to lift them, but if we get all there weapons and ammo we might last, till the Ultramarines come to help, there into the blue and the ones on the Red are call Chaos marines, there are from the blood god Khorne"   
  
"Cris why are you in charge, and how come you know so much about them....." asked Gio working the grenade dispenser and then looking at the shoulder pad for one of the chaos marines "um...this marine-thingy has the same mark on his shoulder as you do on your chest, cris?"   
  
" I know and I will explain everything when we get inside, they will be here soon, cant you hear them fighting?"   
  
They all went inside the house and cris told them all about Warhammer, and some how it was real they didn't believe it until he brought out his Khorne Chaos Space Marine Army of miniatures. "Holy shit!" said moose looking over the miniatures. The first wave came at midnight, there was about fifteen men trying to get into the house, Moose was at the main door, Mandy was in a hall near him, Cris and Gio, where ast the front window, and Kyle, Matt, and David where up stares, cris made the first shot, punching a marine off his feet, then Gio lobed a Frak grenade into the mob of marines killing about 3 moose had a confrontation at the door, he lobbed of a marines head in a flood of gore, the man's head came off easily because of the spinning teeth of the chain-sword, Mandy threw off a crack grenade and must have killed about five bunched together. Kyle, David and Matt killed the other five, there was a clam. And they all grouped together in the Family room "we killed the first line of them, but I can still hear gun-fire out side, so the ultramarines, must be close"   
  
Gio was now cling onto Cris' arm not wanting to leave his side"Cris don't leave me, I am scared"   
  
"don't worry I am not going anywhere, not with out you, I think we should get some rest, I will stay up for the first watch, my bolters have the most ammo" said cris walking to the only way into the room, gio close on his heals "I think I will stay with you"   
  
"It's ok, but you need to get some sleep, who will be the next watch?"   
  
"I will" said moose stepping forward.   
  
"Ok so I will guard till about 6 them moose will stand guard, is every body ok with that?"   
  
They all agreed and tried to sleep. Gio was asleep with her head resting on Cris' shoulder, moose and Mandy where in the Chair curled up together, and Matt, Kyle and David where layed across the floor. There was no other attacks during the night and moose woke up about fifteen minuets before his watch so he and Cris did it together. Around ten AM there was a knock on the door so Cris loaded his Bolters (both of them from the Chaos marines) and walked to the door with moose as his cover he opened it slowly, standing at the door was Jackie Alexander, she was turning Chaos so Moose and Cris opened fire on her, her was dead about seven times before she hit the floor 


	4. more of it

Now you wont under stand any of this unless you read the last one right before this one  
  
Dissclamer: I do not own warhammer ((as much as I wish I did)) but all the characters are my own.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Ultramarines where protrolling the streets, when the first marine saw Cris and Moose standing there he turend and yelled at the other marines, he said something that Cris could not hear, then he started for them "moose lets get inside and wake the others!" Cris and moose ran down the stares towards there sleeping friends. They got them all awake befor the first marine came crashing down the stares, Moose and Cris where standing at the door of the family room bolters at the redy, Kyle and David where behind them, chain-swords idling. "What do you want with us?" asked Cris. When the marine talked his voice was destorted be his helmet "we have come to save you all, I prosume you are Cris, and that is Moose McFadden, Amanda Baker, Giovanni Greene, Kyle Tischart, David Williams and Matt Stoneham?"   
  
"Aye, but what the Fuck do you want with us? We have doen nothing but protec our selfs."ancerd Moose. The marine lowerd his weapon and placed it on the ground. Two new marines came crashing down the stares behind the old one. "Are these the kids hwo killed around 20 Bezerkers?"   
  
"Yes, and they will kill you too if you do not lower those guns"   
  
the new marines did as they where told and Cris whent over to pick up the guns. As he did the first marines jammed a trankuliser into his arm, apon doing this the other marines shot moose with a trank dart. "Cris!!" yelled Gio running to his side "waht are you doing? You said you where here to help us"   
  
"we are, but those two posed a thereat, now come with us" said the led marine.   
  
The others fallowed as Cris and Moose where carryed out of the house, a Thunderhawk had landed "where is all the towns people?" asked a weary Kyle   
  
"there are in a camp about 15 miles away, the Chaos have this town, we only hade this area, and we are pulling out now! Into the ship" orderd the Lead marine. They all borded the ship, they all still had ther weapons exept Cris and moose, there weapons where held in the front of the ship, they where straped in and the ship started to rummbol as it tryed to escape the gravity, the ship sotped about 60 ft' in the air and sped off towards there camp. Moose started to stir as they landed"wh, where are we?" asked a half conshios Moose. "Kenzie you are awake" yelled mandy, undoing her starps and rushing over to him, "mandy" they kissed and gio started to looked worryed, Cris had not stired, Gio undid her restrants and rushed over to Cris, "Cris you better wake up, you promissed you wouldent leave me alone"   
  
"I am here for you.....Gio" said Cris the words barly comming out of his mouth. The led marine lowed the ramp and brought Moose's and Cris' weapons from the frount "you two might need these" his helmet was off now and his face had scar apon scar, his dark blond hair was long and wild, his bold features where something out of a midevil book, the man stod befor them, he was a huge man, Cris stod as best he could, and shook the mans hand "my name is Seric, of theUltramarines, my two comrads are Prodis and Cabaal, we where sent by Magnus Cligar to find you, Cris, you are to be killed, because you are the reincarnation of Khorne, your frineds will be set free after the Chaos leave this world, and they will be alowed to keep the weapons they have, yours will be given to Amanda and Giovanni" apon saying this he handed the bolters over to the girls "Kyle, David and Matt will recive bolters, to help so ther do not rely on there swords" he cuffed Cris' hands and led him away from the rest there were taken to a holding area for civilians, Cris was led to a prison cell, he was to be killed tomorrow, he would have one last time to see Gio, because she was alowed to stay with him during the night, she came to his cell around 2 in the afternoon, and cris' cuffs where taken' off him, they hugged and Cris kissed Gio "Gio I need you to tell the others, I will not be duying tomorrow, I have a way that I can live, but you all will not like it, can you get them all to come over here?"   
  
"Yes" she turend are ran back to the others, Cris started to punch the wall drawing blood, he had taken off his shirt and started to smear the blood on his mark, it sarted to glow, the others came and saw waht he was doing. "Gio, mandy do you have my guns?"   
  
"Yes we do, but whay are you doing this?" asked mandy 


	5. guess what more of it

Now you wont under stand any of this unless you read the last one right before this one ((mind the spelling))  
  
Dissclamer: I do not own warhammer ((as much as I wish I did)) but all the characters are my own.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I am doing this to get me free and so you guys can have a good life with out the Chaos and the Space Marines, you know I love you guys, and I can't see a earth with out you's, Kyle, they need your..um...leadership, Matt, they need your um..ignorance, David, follow Moose. Mandy, keep these guys in line." he stops for a bit and puts his hand on moose's shoulder then he continued " Moose, Moose, you're the best friend a guy could ask for, protect Mandy and Gio for me." Gio stopped his and started to talk " Cris, I will not leave you, no matter what you do, I will stay with you, and thats final" as she said this she started to cry lightly.  
  
"Gio, I will never leave you, but I must to keep this world free"  
  
"Cris, you can't go with out us, your not allowed to be the hero, thats my job" said a pissed moose.  
  
"Cris we are going with you, no matter what you say, and I think we all feel that way" replied Mandy. With this the chaos broke into the encampment. The marines charged and started the slaughter.. Six blue marines before they could mount a counter fire. "Kill the basterd's they want to kill KHORNE!!!" the lead red marine yelled as he charged into the fray. Cris spotted Seric, Prodis and Cabaal fighting, then he saw something that shocked him to his vary foundations, Cabaal turned and blew off the face of Prodis. Seric didn't see this happen and he kept fighting, then Cabaal shot him in the heart. Seric fell and cris started to run towards him "Seric!!!!" Cris yelled but his cries where deafened by the roar of the Khorne marines. Cabaal shot Seric again before Cris got there "what the hell are you doing, Cabaal?!?!?!" yelled cris with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I did it for you my lord"  
  
"You did nothing for me, you idiot, he was going to free me and take me away from this place!"   
  
"But...he was loyal to the Cowered of an Emperor"  
  
"kill your self.....do it, because you know nothing" cris said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Cabaal pointed his gun at his face and was about to pull the trigger when cris yelled stop "you idiot, don't listen to me, fight the Chaos!" the others ran up to them and started to fight. Moose punched a marine off his feet with a well placed bullet. Kyle still preferring his sword charged a marine. The marine laughed and shot kyle in the face, his head exploded in a flood of gore, skull remands and blood splattered all over moose and cris. Cris' birth mark started to glow more violently, then something strange started to happen, red armor started to cover cris, his size grew and he became Khorne. He scanned over the warriors. The red marines bowed in awww, and the blue ones stood dumb founded. Khorne then started to fight ripping apart two blue marines with no effort. A marine shot at khorne and the bullet bounced off and shredded David's chest apart. The anger in Khorne's eyes grew. he pulled out his bolter and started killing blue marines. Moose started in, along with Matt and Mandy. Gio ran in front of Khorne "Cris I know you are in there, please stop this needless killing, look at what day it is....November 11th do you really want another war to be remembered on this day, stop the killing. She fell to her knees and started to cry, Mandy fallowed after words, Khorne rose his sword over his head intending to bring it down apon Gio. 


	6. the end

Now you wont under stand any of this unless you read the last one right before this one  
  
Dissclamer: I do not own warhammer ((as much as I wish I did)) but all the characters are my own.  
  
The last chapter  
  
His sword dropped out of his hands behind himself. Khorne then staggerd and in a chaostic voice he yelled "stop!!!!" all the marines stopped fighting and looked "we will leave this world, and never return ..gio....I love you and never forget that, I am sorry if I disappointed you with this hate...it has consumed me... and I am no better then the Chaos now, I will go with them, you stay and have a good life" with this Khorne looked into Gio's pail blue eyes and a tear rolled down his face and gio jumped into his eyes "please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone, not with out you" Gio was now crying, as long with Moose, Mandy and Matt. Moose muttered the words "Take her with you, if you don't you might as well kill her" Khorne held her in his arms and started to walk to the Thunderhawks that landed "Cris, we will find you again, and when we do, we will save you from this evil" Mandy said. The red marines followed Khorne into the ships. to this day we haven't found him, or Gio, there has been reports of them but we show up to late. It has been 27 years since that day, Kyle and David where brought back to life with the Ultramarines technology, and Seric was still alive after Cabaal shot him. As for me, will me and Mandy are marred and in charge of the Khorne hunter's company. I am Moose Captain of the 23 company of Ultramarines and this is his story, it has not finished yet, and nor will it, but I will keep my promise and find Cris and Gio. I only hope there is still something left in Khorne of Cris, but I doubt Gio will let him die. Thank you for listing to his story, no one else will.   
  
THE END? 


End file.
